


Don't wake me up

by Devoted_Device



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Hajime was used to all this. It's been months since he was in charge of taking care of Nagito. So even something like this wouldn't surprise him in the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used [Here](http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/post/111764164398/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-waking-up-to-find)
> 
> I'm planning on writing a story soon, so I'm just writing these as a little warm up for it. I got the story plot down and only three pairings. I'll be playing around with some stories and if you guys have anything I should write, tell me and I might write it!  
> I actually hurried it at the end, so sorry it it's bad, I just really wanted to finish it. ^^"

Days turned into weeks, weeks turning into months. Months have passed since those in a coma had finally woken up. Fear filled each of their faces as they opened their eyes. Having no idea where they were, all the memories of being on the island and being a member of the ultimate despair. It was too much as it all filled their minds. They woken up screaming, and all the survivors ran into the room.

 

The ones who survived had to stay with those who just woken up. They stayed with them until they calmed down or fallen back asleep. Only some of them were 'stable' enough to be left alone most of the time, others, however, still needed someone to watch over them.

 

Nagito was one.

 

By default, Hajime was left in charge of taking care of Nagito. Down from feeding him to staying by his side until he sleeps. Seeing all the things Nagito has done back on the island, none of the other survivors wanted to be in charge of watching him. The only one who would often visit them would be Sonia. Sometimes Fuyuhiko would stop by, but not for very long. Still, Hajime really appreciates them for visiting at least.

 

He doesn't really mind watching Nagito all that much. After all the times he spent with him back on the island he could honestly say he was used to it. Even though he still wasn't able to understand the pale boy, it didn't stop Hajime from trying.

 

For the first few months, Nagito was nothing more than troublesome. He was hard to handle as he would talk so lowly of Hajime, stating how none of them should even be alive. How someone as talentless as Hajime shouldn't even have survived. 

 

None of that stopped Hajime from coming back to the room. Despite how much it made him blood boil hearing all this, he just took in the verbal abuse and kept coming back. 

 

Nagito really needed someone with him, since no one else was willing to be that someone, Hajime became it.

 

Not going to lie, taking care of someone like Nagito was by far the most irritating thing Hajime has done. The boy in speaking would complain about the simplest things to just about anything. It could be the food on his plate, the color of the sheets or even the lighting in the room. If he could complain about it, Nagito would do it.

 

However, these things still didn't stop Hajime.

 

It may have taken moths to accomplish, but in the end, Nagito has finally warmed up to Hajime. Their relationship being somewhat similar to how it was back on the island.

 

His mood finally calmed, all the insults stopped and Hajime could finally have conversations with the boy.

 

"Hey Nagito! I've brought you your dinner." Like always, Hajime entered the rooms, tray in hands and made his way toward him. Placing the food in the patient's lap, Hajime took a seat near the bed.

 

"Ah, thank you, Hinata-Kun." He somewhat flinched as he heard his last name being said, guess Nagito still isn't used to him yet. How sad. But the grin on his face shined and it warmed his heart. Months ago it was completely rare to even see him give a small smile. "I greatly appreciate you doing this for me! No one else really visits me, heh."

 

He chuckled. "Well, before you used to just throw your food at me rather then eat it." Hajime smiled.

 

Nagito laughed in response and began to eat his meal. Hajime sat back and watched as the other ate. After eating all the patients would have to rest. It was much easier to make Nagito sleep then it was before, and Hajime was grateful for that.

 

"Oh? Done already?" Once receiving a slight nod from Nagito, Hajime took the tray and headed toward the door before turning so he was looking toward the boy in bed. "I'll be back. Try to go to sleep if you can, alright?"

 

"Okay, Hinata-Kun."

 

This was the same every night. Every survivor would have to watch the unstable patients when they sleep. Well, until they fallen asleep. Other than that they would have to stay by their sides. Keeping an eye on their well being was one of the rules that were given to them by the Future Foundation. Unlike the survivors, the health of the others when they woken up was at an all time low. Before now, they all had to be watched 24/7. They recovered now, but they still needed to be watched.

 

"Nagito, still awake?" Hajime returned to the room, peeking his head in the door incase the other fell asleep. Nagito's form laid in bed, his chest slowly raising up and down.

 

He was sleeping.

 

A smile crept up on Hajime's face, staring at the sleeping boy as he walked in. Times before this, Nagito would outright fused to even listen to anything Hajime would have told him, ended up staying up late at hours which would make a mother sad. At least now he was more willing.

 

Hajime took a seat near the window, taking out a book as he let the moonlight shine upon his reading. He would have to stay awhile before he headed back to his own room.

 

Forty-five minutes have passed before he heard a soft, whining noise. His attention toward the book was quickly taken away and he turned toward the sleeping boy.

 

Nagito rested.

 

A sigh left Hajime's mouth. Did he just imagined it? Not that it would be surprising. During the first few weeks Hajime awoken, he became extremely paranoid. Hearing all kinds of strange noise and saw shoddy figures.

 

He became better now, but every now and then he would hear things. Not all too concerning. Probably like what happened now. He turned his attention to his book once more and began to read. 

 

Not another fifteen minutes have passed before he heard that same sound once more, only this time it was much louder. Like last time, Hajime turned his attention toward Nagito. 

 

He saw the sleeping boy move around slightly. Nagito's face looked a bit distressed and his movement became more and more frequent.

 

"Hmmm!"

 

A loud whine escaped his lips as he squirmed around in bed. He began to let out whimpers as a flush began to visible form on his cheeks. His legs were moving around a lot as his head dug deep into the pillow, hands clutching onto his blanket.

 

"Nagito?"

 

"AHHH!"

 

Nagito let out a loud whimper, filling the entire room. His legs moved furiously under the sheets, face now completely red.

 

"Nagito!"

 

Hajime quickly came by his side and pulled Nagito into an embrace, rubbing his back in soothing circles, trying to calm him down.

 

It was most likely that Nagito was experiencing a nightmare right now, which wouldn't be the first time. Whenever one of them would have a nightmare the others would do the best they could to try to calm them.

 

"Come on, Nagito. Wake up, it's alright." Hajime's words were calm and soothing, rocking the boy in his arms. "I'm here."

 

Nagito continued to squirm around in his arms, whimpering as he does so. But soon, he whimpers died down and he calmed.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hajime began to place Nagito down until he felt something odd. Around his leg, something was... Wet? Also warm and getting warmer by the moments. He turned to the source and gently lifted the sheets. Perhaps he just spilled his drink or something. But of course, that wasn't the case.

 

A warm liquid began to pool around the mattress. Hajime noticed where said liquid was coming from. He gulped, eyes widen as he watched the area between Nagito's legs become darker and darker.

 

He didn't know how long it took before the stream died down. But now here he was, Nagito in his arms as the sat in a pissed filled bed. Hajime looked down at Nagito, giving a relief expression as he cuddle close to Hajime's chest. 

 

He wasn't disgusted. He didn't want to push Nagito out of his arms and run out of the room, quickly taking a shower to get rid of the smell. He wasn't like that. Even though this should have bothered him, it didn't. 

 

Instead, he lifted Nagito's sleeping body and headed toward the restroom. Carefully, he began to wash Nagito, changed his cloths and sheets then placed him back into bed. 

 

Hajime stood by the door for a few moments, staring at Nagito as he slept.

 

As always, this wasn't the first time this happened. Their well beings mattered most and they did needed sleep. 

 

Hajime was already used to this. Like last time, he had to change the sheets, his clothing and clean him up without waking him. It was becoming the norm for him. They aren't becoming as recent at they used to, perhaps he was getting better? 

 

It didn't matter. Hajime took one last look at the pale boy before he headed out toward his own room.


End file.
